godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cronos' Rage
Cronos' Rage was a power that was given to Kratos in God of War II by the great Titan, Cronos. After he killed Theseus, Kratos obtained the Horse Keeper's Key that was needed to unlock a door on the Steeds of Time. Behind that door was a small shrine to Cronos, and, when activated, a hologram of the Titan appeared. Via that hologram, Cronos gave Kratos the last of his magic as the power of Cronos' Rage. With that power, Kratos could create Blue Orbs of lightning that temporally electrocuted and stunned multiple enemies. One could then further level up that power to increase its damage. At Level 3, the "cores" of the orbs exploded at the end of the attack, which then did further damage to nearby enemies and usually knocked them back. Cronos' Rage was one of the most effective ways to defeat or weaken a boss, as the lightning orb will stun the boss or enemy as long as it's electrocuted. Kratos could take advantage of that to escape from dangerous situations that involved groups of enemies or even attack stunned enemies to deal further damage. Certain enemies and bosses were immune to the stunning effect but still were electrocuted and harmed by the cores. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 3,350 Orbs *'Level 3' - 15,000 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Cronos' Rage' - Create an Orb of Lightning that will target multiple enemies. Up to three Orbs can be placed. L2 *'Cronos' Rage (Air)' - While airborne, create an Orb of Lightning that will target multiple enemies. Up to three Orbs can be placed. L2 Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Strike Additional Enemies' Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Strike Additional Enemies' *'''Core Explodes - '''The sphere will explode in place and cause extra damage to enemies once its time has expired Gallery Cronos' Rage.jpg Cronos' Rage 1.jpg Trivia *Since those were the last remnants of Cronos' magic, he was never seen using those electric powers again in the Series against any of his enemies. *Like Cronos, Zeus and Poseidon used electric powers in the Series as well, probably because they were his sons. The only one of the Three Great Gods who never used any kind of electricity was Hades, who relied on the power to absorb and Summon Souls against his foes. It was unknown if Hades had that kind of power in the Series or not, since he never displayed it. *By acquiring the Urn of Poseidon and activating it in the Bonus Play or the Arena of the Fates of God of War II, Crono's Rage was switched for Poseidon's Rage. It's also curious to note that both magics were very similar: both were Dark Blue electric powers that electrocuted all enemies who were close to Kratos at the same time. That supported the argument above about the sons of Cronos and their similar powers. *In God of War II, that magic was the best way to make big and even infinite Combos. If it's used in the Arena of the Fates, for example, with infinite magic and enemies, Kratos was able to place as many cores and made as many combos as he wanted for an indefinite time. Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War Series Category:Powers Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Ability